Kiss
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Sebastian didn't devour Ciel when the contract was up. Instead Ciel was kept as a pet for amusement but Ciel soon finds himself suffering heartbreak. M just in case I decide on a lemon
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive would end with a kiss. The concept both thrilled and disturbed him. He had never been kissed before. He had shared a peck on the cheek with Elizabeth, his cousin and fiancé. They had been innocent and had never moved to the mouth. No, Ciel's first kiss –and last- belonged to Sebastian but Ciel never got to have that kiss.

* * *

A Touch.

* * *

Ciel received simple touches from Sebastian but they made his heart race as if they had meant something more. Sebastian had decided to keep Ciel as a pet once the contact was up, claiming the young master amused him and it got boring in Hell. The younger didn't argue. He was given immortality and agelessness so that Sebastian could keep him around for more than a mere few decades. It confused Ciel. Why would Sebastian want to keep him for so long? But, in the back of his mind, he knew Sebastian would tire of him eventually and he would be disposed of when that happened.

* * *

A Look.

* * *

Ciel would look at Sebastian sometimes and the elder would look right back. Their eyes would meet and Ciel would see a glimmer of something warm and tender in Sebastian's eyes. It was a look Ciel lived for. He could go on just as long as Sebastian kept looking at him like that. He wasn't sure why he felt like that, he just knew that the tender feelings he had for the elder had him craving Sebastian's affections.

* * *

A Guest.

* * *

Ciel noticed Sebastian had many female guests. One in particular, Eve he was sure her name was, had Sebastian's attention most of the time. Eve was pretty with big brown eyes and soft chestnut brown hair. Her skin was tanned and her smile could break a thousand hearts but it was Sebastian's that broke Ciel's. Eve made Sebastian laugh. Ciel had never heard Sebastian laugh before then; he had never had the ability.

* * *

A Ring.

* * *

Ciel found the ring by accident. He had been going through the clothes in their rooms that had been worn to put in the wash pile when he'd found a small velvet box in Sebastian's pocket. He'd opened it only to find a silver ring that twisted and warped around a sapphire as if ready to devour it. Ciel knew it was for Eve. Who else would it be for? He put the ring back and tried to forget about it but the break in his heart wouldn't let him. He knew then, though he suspected he had known all along, that he was in love with Sebastian.

* * *

A Tear.

* * *

Ciel had forgotten how to cry. He had forgotten what it felt like to have so little control over himself. He went to bed the night he had found the ring and felt something warm and wet trickle from his eye, down his cheek and dried on his chin. He touched his face and pulled his fingers away to find them wet. It surprised him that he was still capable of such a thing. And it was for Sebastian too. Ciel picked up his pillow and held it to his chest as he lay on his side. Sebastian would never love him as he loved Sebastian. He would never share a kiss with the elder, never be able to touch the elder. Ciel silently cried into his pillow as he realised this. Then he realised something that both killed him inside and set him at ease. Once Sebastian was married, Ciel would be little more than an inconvenience. He'd be in the way and Sebastian would finally devour him. He'd be put out of his misery and he wouldn't have to watch as Sebastian held another in his arms, as Sebastian loved another and did all the things lovers did with another.

At least he's have that small mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hope.

* * *

Ciel began to hope Eve had rejected Sebastian when he found the ring again months later. He hoped that Sebastian would then turn his sights on Ciel, to love him and to hold him forever and ever. He hoped Sebastian would realise that this Eve wasn't the one and come rushing to Ciel, gather the boy up in his arms and kiss him over and over. But it was just a hope, just a wish, a fragile dream that wouldn't come true.

* * *

A Nightmare.

* * *

Ciel awoke from nightmares of Sebastian leaving him, of Sebastian telling him he wasn't wanted. He would scream in his sleep sometimes until Sebastian came to shake him awake. He never told Sebastian what these dreams were about and Sebastian never asked except with a certain look in his eyes. Almost as if he was hurt too.

* * *

A Need.

* * *

Ciel soon found, after avoiding the elder, that he needed Sebastian. He couldn't do much without him and not seeing him was driving him insane. He needed Sebastian, he depended on him. He supposed it was a good thing Sebastian hadn't abandoned him yet. He would rather have Sebastian take his soul. He couldn't live without him.

* * *

A Want.

* * *

Ciel wanted Sebastian. He found that out sometime after he realised he loved him. He found himself having the most wonderful dreams where Sebastian would touch him and whisper in his ear how much he loved him. In his dream, Sebastian would caress him and slide into him, making love to him. Ciel would moan Sebastian's name and the elder would smile adoringly down at him as they moved together, the air thick with passion and love. But that was just a naive dream of a boy so hopelessly and utterly in love with someone who would never love him in return.

* * *

Alone.

* * *

Ciel was alone in this. He had no one but Sebastian to confide in, to tell how much he was hurting. He couldn't tell Sebastian. Sebastian would only tease him or worse, be disgusted by him. They were both male, after all. Ciel longed to tell someone, anyone, but there was no one to tell. He was alone.

* * *

A Smile.

* * *

Ciel rarely smiled. He had done when Sebastian had first declared he wanted to keep Ciel but now... now he knew he was only an amusement source, a clown, the court jester, a fool. Once in a while, Sebastian would say something, call him 'kitten' or tell him he was 'cute'. The younger would grumble but would always find a small smile there.

* * *

A Friend.

* * *

Ciel was confused when Sebastian had called him a close friend. "I think I preferred being your pet." Ciel had mumbled, making Sebastian chuckle his in amusement, but he had secretly thrilled at being called Sebastian's close friend. It was only one up from boyfriend, right? Ciel could not have Sebastian's heart but he had Sebastian's friendship. The boy found himself content with that. As long as Sebastian was happy, Ciel could live with his heartache. He'd endure it if Sebastian was happy. After all, Ciel had never really mattered much anyway. His wants and desires were of little consequence. Sebastian had endured everything thrown him and now it was Ciel's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dance.

* * *

Ciel loved music as much as Sebastian did. Sometimes Sebastian would coax Ciel into a dance and make the once-earl play the female part in the waltz. Ciel pretended to scowl but he didn't pull away; he was being held by the only person he had ever loved, of course he didn't pull away.

* * *

A Look.

* * *

Ciel found himself looking up at Sebastian, their eyes locking together for a brief moment before Ciel looked away. He didn't want to see all the hurt, the want and love in his eyes, the pain that haunted the azure and mauve orbs.

* * *

A Touch.

* * *

Ciel felt Sebastian touch his cheek, a soft caressing of his fingers against porcelain skin before the elder tilted Ciel's face to look up at him. Ciel could do nothing but obey the commands of the touch and his eyes once again met Sebastian's. Sebastian's own seemed to soften and the younger's name left the elder's lips in a form of a question. Turning, Ciel pushed him away but another touch had Ciel halting.

* * *

A Kiss.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was supposed to end with a kiss. The concept had both thrilled and disturbed him. He had never been kissed before. He had shared a peck on the cheek with Elizabeth: his cousin and fiancé. They had been innocent and had never moved to the mouth. No, Ciel's first kiss –and last- belonged to Sebastian and, finally, Ciel got to have that first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A Gasp.

* * *

Ciel gasped and jerked away, his hand covering his mouth as he stared widely at the elder. How long had he waited for that kiss, that first kiss? Decades? Centuries? He didn't know. He couldn't tell. Time seemed irrelevant in hell and, as an immortal, time meant little anymore but it had still felt like forever that he had waited.

* * *

A Smile.

* * *

Ciel saw a faint smile form on Sebastian's lips as the elder watched the younger come to terms with what had just happened. What _had_ just happened? Sebastian had kissed Ciel. Finally. After all this time. Ciel removed his hands away from his face.

* * *

A Question.

* * *

Ciel continued to stare at his beloved. "Why?" he asked. He needed to know. Why had Sebastian kissed him? Why had Sebastian made such a move, humiliate himself by kissing the younger? Why was Sebastian smiling like that? Why? Why? WHY?

* * *

A Confession.

* * *

Ciel saw Sebastian's lips move to form the words but his mind could not process what he had just heard. "W-what?" Ciel whispered needing to hear the elder say it again. Those words that made everything better, that made Ciel's world spin once again. Those three simple words that Ciel had longed to hear for so very long.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

A Kiss.

* * *

Ciel was supposed end with a kiss. The concept had both thrilled and disturbed him. He had never been kissed before. He had shared a peck on the cheek with Elizabeth: his cousin and fiancé. They had been innocent and had never moved to the mouth. No, Ciel's first kiss –and last- belonged to Sebastian and Ciel now got to have a second kiss.

* * *

A Touch.

* * *

Ciel felt Sebastian's fingers touch his cheek then trial down his neck, making the younger shiver. The second kiss lasted much longer than the first but it seemed like only a moment before their lips parted from one another's. Ciel stared at the elder for a moment.

* * *

A Step.

* * *

Ciel took a step back once again. "No." He whispered. "We...you...I don't understand." Sebastian closed in once again, moving until Ciel's back was against the wall. Those words were uttered once again, those three words.

"I love you."

* * *

A Touch.

* * *

Ciel's cheek was touched again as he started to cry. Why was the elder torturing him like this? What about Eve? Didn't Sebastian love Eve? Ciel didn't understand. He couldn't make sense of those words spilling so beautifully from Sebastian's lips. "I love you, Ciel."

* * *

A Kiss.

* * *

Ciel had once believed he would end with a kiss. He now knew that wasn't to be. He was mended and made complete with a kiss. His life could end now and he'd be happy. Those little lips of his had been claimed thrice by the one he loved. Happiness was his now. Happiness was his.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

A Touch.

* * *

Ciel closed his eyes to enjoy the feather light touches on his small body. His mouth was claimed again by his beloved and his shirt was slowly removed. The touches continued and Sebastian's shirt was discarded somewhere onto the floor, fingers dancing over one another's skin.

* * *

A Kiss.

* * *

Ciel's lips found themselves attached to Sebastian's over and over again as they sunk to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him. Hands ran over his porcelain body; warm, smooth hands. Kisses travelled down Ciel's neck and a light nip made Ciel gasp. Skin was tasted under Sebastian's tongue, making Ciel moan softly.

* * *

His Touch.

* * *

Ciel smiled softly as Sebastian's touch began to intoxicate him. Only Sebastian would ever be able to touch him like this. He would give to Sebastian what countless people wanted but none had been granted. Sebastian's touch continued to melt the younger until he was a lustful, needy mess. "Sebastian."

* * *

His Kiss.

* * *

Ciel's skin was alive with Sebastian's kiss. It amazed Ciel how much he could feel with just those tender kisses. Soon they were both naked and Sebastian's fingers were slipping inside the younger. Ciel cried out but it was muffled by Sebastian's kiss.

* * *

My Touch.

* * *

That touch belonged to me. Sebastian's touch, that tender touch was mine and he proved that with every finger he slipped inside me. The pain was awful but I could bare it for him, only for him. Fingers slipped out and I felt Sebastian enter me. I cried out, pain like no other exploding through me but he made it better as he whispered how much he loved me, how he would never leave me and I believed him.

* * *

My Kiss.

* * *

Those kisses were mine to receive. Sebastian kissed me long and hard, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I moaned softly as the pain began to subside. I rolled my hips a little and he began to move. He continued to kiss me, if not my mouth, he moved to my neck, spreading those kisses as he made love to me. The pain had gone now and only pleasure remained.

* * *

My Love.

* * *

Sebastian was mine and he bit into my shoulder, marking me as his. It hurt but it felt good too. Wanted. I felt wanted. I was wanted by the one I loved most. "Sebastian." I found myself moaning as he continued to move inside me, loving me until we could bare the sweet pleasure no longer.

* * *

My Name.

* * *

It was my name that fell from his lips as he came inside me while I coated our abdominals with my own seed. Little waves of bliss kept washing over us even after our climax as we bathed in each other. I gazed up at him, my world revolving around him. "Sebastian." I whispered as my mismatched eyes found those rubies that were his eyes. He smiled softly as he pulled out of me and pulled me into his arms. "Love you, Sebastian."

* * *

That Ring.

* * *

Sebastian presented that ring I had found to me with a smile and the question I had though was for another. "What about Eve?" I asked, confused. He laughed. He laughed so hard he was actually crying. I glared at him darkly and waited for him to calm down.

* * *

An Explanation.

* * *

"Ciel," Sebastian chuckled, hugging the younger close. "You can be so positively cute sometimes." Ciel blushed slightly but continued to glare as the elder looked upon him with love and amusement. "Eve is just a friend, Love. She's my cousin." Sebastian explained with a chuckle. "So, I ask again: will you marry me?"

* * *

An Answer.

* * *

Ciel found it ridiculous that Sebastian had even bothered asking. His answer was so obvious, the question didn't even need asking. "Yes," he answered. Of course he'd marry his Sebastian. Of course he'd bind himself to the elder further. Nothing would make him happier than to spend forever with the one he loved most.


	7. Chapter 7

A Wedding.

* * *

Ciel found it strange that he should be the one to wear the dress -well, actually it was a robe. He had always pictured himself in a tux awaiting some girl at the end of the isle. That girl had once been Elizabeth but then it changed into some unknown stranger, someone else Ciel would never be happy with. The younger wondered if that was because he'd always been attracted to men. Or perhaps it was just Sebastian.

* * *

A Touch.

* * *

Ciel's hand touched Sebastian as he met the elder at the end of the isle, a smile gracing his once sad mouth. A smile formed on Sebastian's lips too as they faced each other. This was a place Ciel never thought he's reach and he decided every moment of heartache, every moment of sorrow and pain, it was all worth it. Sebastian was worth it.

* * *

A Vow.

* * *

They found themselves staring into each other's eyes; Ciel's still filled with that glimmer of innocence he had somehow gained over the past few months they'd been together and Sebastian's filled with a warmth that seemed to make those ruby orbs glow. They swore and they vowed forever and uttered the most binding words one could say to another in such a situation.

**_"I do."_**


End file.
